


Posses

by DraconesIgnis



Series: You don't understand [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconesIgnis/pseuds/DraconesIgnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some twisted little poems coming at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posses

Possessiveness is a trait that some claim  
Could make you a Duke or a Dame  
But when lies abound so you can keep what you've found,  
Your life will swirl down the drain.

For when something is in your possession,   
It's no longer your quiet obsession.  
It becomes quite clear  
The only reason you're here  
Is to try and rid yourself of your depression.


End file.
